


we gotta get ready

by juliejatpfan (anxiousrainbows)



Series: Sunset Curve: Music's Great "What If?" [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex's Parents Suck, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Religion, they come around a little bit but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousrainbows/pseuds/juliejatpfan
Summary: When Alex's father forces Alex out of the band, the boys have to figure out how to get their drummer back, all while working towards their end goal of playing the Orpheum.
Relationships: mentioned alex mercer/luke patterson, mentioned bobby | trevor wilson/reggie peters
Series: Sunset Curve: Music's Great "What If?" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041382
Kudos: 56





	we gotta get ready

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is the longest thing i've ever written. it's 1 am and i have a final tomorrow but at least i finally can get this idea out of my head.

**_June 13, 1995_ **

"Hey, guys, I've got some bad news," Alex said when Reggie had joined them at their favorite hang-out spot before school.

"Actual bad news, or 'Alex is overthinking things again' bad news?" Luke said.

"Actual bad news. My dad says I have to quit the band. He said that it's 'taking my focus away from God' and 'cutting into my time volunteering at the church.' Really, he thinks that it's what's 'making me gay,' even though my gay awakening was when I was volunteering at the church."

"But we're so close to getting the Orpheum gig!" Bobby said.

"I know, and I told him that, but my father is pretty set in his ways. He wouldn't listen to anything I said about how that would affect you guys."

"We'll figure it out 'Lex. Both the Orpheum and getting you back in the band," Luke said.

"Thanks Lu," Alex said as he got up from the rock he was sitting on, slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

"Where are you going? The bell hasn't rung yet, has it?" Reggie said.

"No, but I figured you guys probably don't want me around now that I'm out of the band."

"What are you talking about? Just because you're not in the band doesn't mean we're gonna stop being friends. Remember, we all agreed that we were friends first, bandmates second? And anyways, we have to figure out how to convince your dad to let you back in the band, and you're the expert on your dad between the four of us," Bobby said.

"Yeah, okay," Alex said as he sat back down.

* * *

**_June 20_ **

"Hey, I have an idea for 'Operation Drummer Rescue,'" Reggie said.

"That's not what we're calling it but okay, let's hear it," Luke said.

"It's what Bobby calls it and you don't have any better ideas." Luke pouted at that. "Anyways, my mom was talking to my aunt last night, apparently she's working this volunteer event for the special needs program one of her students is in. The band they were going to have play there backed out, and they can't find a replacement. What if we volunteer to do it? My mom used to be super religious, I can convince her to go to Alex's dad's church with me, and we get close to him and talk loudly about how Sunset Curve is doing this volunteer gig. It'll convince Mr. Mercer to let Alex play, since it's a volunteering thing!"

"Well, that's not a bad plan, and way better than any plan we had. Good job, Reg!" Bobby said, pulling Reggie closer to him.

"Thanks, Bobs."

"Yeah, it's the best we got. Can you call your aunt tonight and offer our services? It would also help us get our name more out there," Luke said.

"Yeah, totally."

* * *

"Hey mom?" Reggie asked his mom before his dad got home from work.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She said.

"So you know how Aunt Stephanie needs a band for her charity thing?"

"Yeah?" "Well, the boys and I talked about it, and we want to volunteer to play."

"Oh honey that's wonderful! Do you want to call her and talk about it?"

"Yes please." "Alright! Anything else, you look like something is still bothering you."

"Um, can we go to church this weekend?"

"Sure baby. Is there something on your mind you want to talk to God about?"

"Yeah, and uh, Alex's anxiety has been really bad lately, so the large crowds afterwards have been a lot harder for him to handle. I was hoping that a familiar face would help keep him calm."

"He doesn't have friends at the church?"

"Not really, a nasty rumor went around at school and kind of ruined most of the friends he had." That wasn't totally untrue— the rumor did include Alex, it just happened to also include the entire band. People were going around saying that the four of them were all in one polyamorous relationship. Which also wasn't totally untrue: Alex and Luke were dating (Reggie was almost sure of it), and Bobby and Reggie had something that lied somewhere between friends with benefits and romantic partners. None of them were necessarily opposed to the four of them being together, but they didn't want to risk a break up messing up their friendship.

"Well, I'll make sure we end up at church on Sunday." She dialed the number and handed Reggie the phone.

"Roberts household, this is Stephanie. Who is this?" His aunt said.

"Uh, Aunt Steph, it's Reggie."

"Oh hey Reggie, what's up?"

"Um, mom mentioned that the event your volunteering at needs a band, and I talked to my bandmates and agreed with me on offering to play."

"You know you guys won't get paid, right? That seems to be the deal breaker for every other band."

"Oh, well it'll still get our name out there, maybe lead to a gig where we will get paid. Besides, it's for charity."

"That's great, hon. I'll give you the number to the coordinator. She'll call you and give you the rest of the details. It's 213-555-0403."

Reggie wrote the number on his hand. "Yeah, I got it."

"Alright, well I gotta go, but I'll see you at the event."

"Great, thanks."

"I should be thanking you. Love you honey."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**_June 25_ **

Reggie spritzed on some cologne before walking out of his room to the living room, where his mother was waiting for him. He was thankful his father wasn't home yet. Robert Peters was often out "working" on the weekends and wouldn't come home until mid-afternoon, but him and his mother both knew he was with another woman. Reggie had tried many a time to convince his mother to leave his father, but she told him that she was better off with him than getting a divorce.

"Well don't you look nice," his mom said.

"So do you."

"Why thank you. I figured it was time I dusted off my church dress."

"Shall we get going?"

"We shall."

After the mass, Reggie and his mom made their way over to where Alex and his family (namely his father) stood.

"So mom," Reggie said louder than he probably needed to, but he wanted to make sure Alex's dad heard it, "the coordinator for the charity event we're playing called. She said we should get there at 7 AM to set up on the stage, we'll probably also help out setting up everything else. We go on at 10, and the event should last until about 1."

By now, the Mercers had heard and headed over to where Reggie and his mother were standing.

"Reginald, I didn't know you went to church," Alex's dad said.

"Yeah, we all do. Different denominations, but we all pray to the same God, so there aren't a ton of arguments on the matter."

Now Reggie was lying through his teeth. Luke's parents were the non-practicing types, and Bobby's family was atheist.

"I heard you say you were working a charity event?"

"Yes sir. It's very important to all of us that we use the gifts God has given us to spread joy to others, especially those fraught with pain."

"Alexander, you never told me this."

"You didn't give me much of a chance when we discussed it, sir," Alex said, clearly trying to stave off an anxiety attack (well, it was clear to Reggie, who, like Luke and Bobby, had learned to pick up on the signs).

"Well, if you boys make a point to both volunteer and go to church, then I guess I can allow you to be in this band, Alexander."

"Really?" Alex was buzzing with excitement.

"Yes."

Reggie pumped his fist and Alex ran over to hug him, the two of them feeling deprived of the other's touch.

* * *

"Hey, hide behind these bushes, I wanna surprise the guys," Reggie said.

"Okay." Alex crouched down behind the rose bushes.

Reggie waked into the studio to a bouncing Luke and an annoyed Bobby.

"I have great news!" Luke said.

"Me too!" Reggie said.

"You go first, I'll bet mine is bigger." Reggie signaled to Alex to walk in, and that he did.

"I'm back bitches! Did you miss me?"

Bobby and Luke ran to give Alex a hug. "Of course we did!" Reggie quickly joined in, and they spent a moment like that.

"So Luke, what's your news? You've been keeping us in the dark," Bobby said once they pulled apart.

"We're playing the Orpheum, baby!"

The boys' jaws dropped, and then screams of joy came out. Sunset Curve celebrated their latest victories, dancing around the room and yelling out like their team had just scored a major touchdown or they were seeing NSYNC for the first time.

"This moment deserves to be commemorated with a song!" Luke said, pulling his acoustic off the wall and playing a random melody, Alex tapping out a beat on his chest.

_Can you, can you hear me (yup)_

_Loud and clear_

_Gotta get, gotta get ready_

_'Cause it's been years_

As Reggie sang one line, Bobby chimed in with another. They had been working for years to get this gig at the Orpheum, and it only felt right to celebrate with Alex as their newly-reinstated drummer.

_Oh, this band is back_

_Oh, this band is back_

_Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh_

They sang it all again one more time, Alex and Luke included this time. Their happy energy was enough to power all of LA.

And that day, everyone learned: you can take the boy out of the band, but you can't take the band out of the boy.


End file.
